Color
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: Un dia, un color... Una vida ¿Una caja de crayolas? ¿Near y Matt?, ¿Mello y Near? Esto es confuso.
1. Bienvenido

Después de la muerte de mi _padre me quede completamente solo, el era mi única familia. Pero para ser sincero fue un alivio. Desde que murió mi madre, ya nada era igual. Cada vez que intento recordar esa época de mi vida, todo lo que veo es negro…_

"_¿Ya viste a ese mocoso raro?", "¿Ya viste su cabello?, ¡Tiene canas!"_, "Seguro es marica" esos y algunos mas eran los comentarios que provenían de las bocas de mis nuevos compañeros, los huérfanos de Wammy's House, mi nuevo "Hogar". No esperaba una calurosa bienvenida, pero tampoco esperaba esto. Pocas veces había tenido tanta prisa por llegar a un lugar, ¿Qué tan lejos puede estar el comedor?, después de caminar unos metros más llegamos. Al parecer los nuevos ingresos aquí son un suceso. La mayoría de los asientos del comedor están llenos.

-"Este es su nuevo compañero Near. Espero que le den la bienvenida y lo ayuden a integrarse a las actividades del orfanato."

-"Near, ahora ve a sentarte" acto seguido el director me dio un pequeño empujón, sentí un escalofrió.

Empecé a caminar por entre las mesas, la mayoría ya estaba llenas, además de que sus ocupantes no se veían muy dispuestos a hacerme un lugar en ellas. Al final del comedor pegada a la pared había una mesa vacía, así que sin dudarlo me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, y me senté en una de las esquinas recargando mi cabeza en la pared. Después de algunos minutos interminables los demás niños parecieron olvidarse de mi presencia y volvieron a sus actividades. Ahora que nadie me observa puedo tomar una posición mas cómoda, subo mi pierna izquierda al asiento y dejo la otra sobre el descansa pies.

-"¿Quién eres tu y que haces en nuestra mesa?" susurro en tono amenazante un chico de unos 13 años, que ahora estaba recargado sobre sus antebrazos que descansaban en la mesa.

-"Lo siento, no sabia que las mesas estaban asignadas." Cuando estaba apunto de levantarme alguien más se unió a nuestra conversación.

-"Mira que cosa tan linda, Mello esta haciendo nuevos amigos. Y ¿Cómo te llamas pelusita?" dijo el otro chico pasando el brazo por los hombros, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"Near" inconscientemente baje la vista.

-"Bueno Near esta es nuestra mesa, así que ¿podrías ser tan amable de largarte?" al parecer no le agrado al rubio.

-"¡No seas malo, Mello!, Que se quede con nosotros, ¡es una cosita muy tierna!, ¿Verdad que quieres quedarte con nosotros, pelusita?"

-"No gracias, es mejor que me valla"

Mientras me alejaba sentí la mirada del rubio clavada en mi espalda. Definitivamente no le agrado. Al salir del comedor me detuve un momento y saque de mi bolsillo un pequeño croquis, después de todo aun no conozco el instituto. Mi habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso, un poco retirada del comedor.

-"¡Hey, pelusita!, espera un momento. Mira, perdona a Mello, puede llegar a ser un poco brusco, pero estoy seguro de que no fue su intención molestarte en tu primer día. "

-"Esta bien. Yo no debí sentarme en su mesa…"

-"Ya olvida eso, pelusita ¿ya te asignaron tu habitación?"

-"Si, es aquí" indique con mi dedo un punto en el croquis.

-"mmm, ya veo. Vamos, te acompaño"

Comenzamos a caminar, empezaba a anochecer y la oscuridad les daba un toque macabro a los grandes ventanales que se extendían a través del pasillo.

-"Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"7, ¿Y tu?" No se por que pero a pesar de su apariencia desalineada, este chico me inspira confianza.

-"15, Vaya que eres pequeño, fácilmente podrías aparentar unos 5"

-"¿Tu crees?" Sinceramente no se si debía tomar esto como un alago o como una ofensa.

-"Ya llegamos, es aquí."

Era la última puerta de un largo pasillo lleno de ellas. Sobre la puerta ya había una placa plateada con mi nombre.

-"¿Puedo pasar verdad?" dice el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta.

-"Claro" respondo un poco tarde.

-"Tienes mucha suerte, no tienes compañero. Puedes juntar las dos camas, ¿quieres que te ayude a moverlas?"

-"No gracias, creo que por ahora las dejare así"

Fui interrumpido por mi estomago del cual escapo un gruñido que hizo mucha gracia a mi acompañante que empezó a reír. Su risa es muy linda, casi musical, no puedo evitar unirme a sus risas.

-"Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?, espérame un momento"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, estaba solo. Me siento sobre la cama y observo la habitación, es de unos 4 metros por 4 metros, las paredes son blancas, el techo muy alto, unos 5 metros, el piso es de madera. La habitación esta escasamente amueblada, hay un closed, dos camas cada una pegada a una pared, dos mesitas de noche, dos escritorios con sus respectivas sillas, una ventana y eso es todo. Todo esta muy limpio pero en el aire hay un olor a "abandono", huele a viejo.

Abro el closed y ahí esta mi maleta, tal como me dijeron. La tomo de la manija y la saco con un poco de dificultad, no es que lleve mucho, de hecho esta prácticamente vacía, pero aun así es pesada. La pongo en el suelo y me arrodillo frente a ella, la abro y empiezo a sacar lo que hay en ella; un cuaderno y una caja de crayolas. Saco la crayola negra, la más gastada, si la cuido tal vez dure una o dos semanas… El repentino ruido de la puerta hace que la deje caer.

-"Ya volví, pelusita. Estas un poco pálido, ¿Te asuste?, lo siento, siempre olvido tocar"

Negué con la cabeza, si hubiera intentado hablar seguramente no hubiera podido pronunciar palabra.

-"Toma, pelusita"

Pone en mis manos un alimento empaquetado, un chocolate.

-"Gracias" Lo digo sinceramente.

-"Se que no es mucho… Pero supongo que te mantendrá vivo hasta mañana." Termina con otra sonrisa.

-"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"Pregunto un poco inseguro. Me arrepiento antes de terminar la frase.

-"Si, pelusita ¿a que quieres jugar?"

-"No lo se" digo un poco apenado, vaya respuesta estúpida.

-"¿Has jugado Super Mario?"

-"No"

-"No sufras mas, arreglaremos eso esta noche".

…

El gran reloj de la capilla suena, avisando que la hora, las 12:00 am. Jamás había jugado con una PSP, debo admitir que es muy divertido, casi no sentí el pasar del tiempo, pero mi cuerpo al parecer empezaba a recordarlo…

-"Sabes… eres bastante lindo cuando bostezas" otra sonrisa.

-"Lo siento, es que tengo sueño…"

-"Mañana tenemos clases, es mejor que te deje descansar" de un movimiento ya esta de pie.

-"Se te olvida tu PSP"

-"No te preocupes, me la das luego"

Me quedo solo otra vez. Al mirar la PSP en mis manos no puedo evitar sonreír, después de todo hoy no a sido un mal día. Me meto en la cama y rápidamente me empiezo a quedar dormido. El sonido de una puerta, y un "Ah por cierto…Bienvenido" es lo ultimo que recuerdo.

* * *

**Les gusto? Les gusto OwO? Este fic practicamente se escribio solo, se que la idea esta muy gastada, pero ni hablar de eso x3! Espero lo esten disfrutando tanto, como yo al escribirlo. **

**Por favor, comenten! En serio no saben lo que un review significa para mi...Si no quieres comentar, agrega esta historia a tus favoritas, agrega la alerta... Lo que quieras, solo dame señales de que estas esperando el siguiente capitulo ;3**

**Kumiko~.**


	2. Amarillo

-"¿Qué haces debajo de la cama, pelusita?"

"¡PLOFF!" el ruido de mi cabeza colisionando con la base de la cama.

-"¿no crees que seria mejor dormir sobre la cama y no debajo de ella?"

-"Creo que si…"- Respondo mientras salgo de mi escondite nocturno, sobándome la cabeza.

-"¿Necesitas algo?"- Me recuesto en la cama un poco aturdido con el golpe, cierro fuertemente los ojos.

-"En realidad solo venia por ti."

-"¿Por mi?

-"Si, entre al comedor y cuando no te vi pensé que tal vez te habías quedado dormido, y veo que tenia razón."

¿Comedor?... Me acerco a la ventana y recorro la cortina. El sol ya salió, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía en una cama…

-"¿Nos vamos?"- el pelirrojo llama mi atención tomando mi muñeca; instintivamente me deshago de su agarre un poco sobresaltado.

-"Perdón, ¿Te asuste pelusita? "

-"Un…n…poco"- Respondo. Intento sacar recuerdos desagradables de mi cabeza, que aunque están teñidos de negro son lo suficientemente claros para reconocerlos.

-"¿Estas bien? Te ves pálido…"

-"S,sii…estoy bien. Vámonos"

Ahora soy yo el que toma a Matt de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia la puerta. El recorrido de mi habitación al comedor se nos pasa en bromas y juegos. Al entrar al comedor veo que todos ya están sentados, desayunando. Somos los últimos. Pasamos por entre las mesas, algunos niños voltean a vernos, sus caras no son las más agradables…

Llegamos a una pequeña mesada de metal, detrás de ella se encontraba una señora de unos 42 años, tenia una cara amable y una red en el cabello. Según el pequeño gafete que colgaba de su mandil, su nombre era Stephanie.

-"¡Hola Fanny!"- Saludo alegremente el ojiverde

-"¡Hola, Matty! Llegas un poco tarde…" –contesta la señora en el mismo tono alegre.

-"Si, lo se… Mira, tengo un nuevo amigo se llama Near"

-"¡Oh, que monada!, Mucho gusto Near"-Dice la dama extendiendo su mano hacia mi en forma de saludo. Respondo el gesto.

-"Mucho gusto"

-"Oye, Fanny… ¿No tienes algo rico para nosotros?"- Esa frase salió de la boca de Matt de manera tan dulce que dudo que alguien pudiera resistirse a ella.

-"mmm…Déjame ver que encuentro"- guiño un ojo.

Después de algunos minutos Stephanie salió de la cocina con un par de platos en las manos. Cada uno contenía dos hotcakes, y sobre ellos una gran bola de nieve amarilla. Como acompañamientos 2 vasos de leche.

-"¡Oh Fanny mi desayuno favorito, muchas gracias!"

-"Gracias"- Digo yo también.

-"No hay de que. Ahora vallan a sentarse que ya casi termina la hora de desayunar."

Nos dirigimos a la mesa del día anterior, la ultima, pegada a la pared. Ahí alguien ya estaba, esperando… aunque claro, no a mí.

-"¿Dónde mierdas estabas Matt?...Llegas tarde y aparte con esta puta cosa"

-"Lo siento, Mello. Pero se nos cruzo algo por el camino"

-"Si, ya veo que se te cruzo algo…" El rubio voltea en mi dirección al decir la última palabra, dejando claro que ese "algo" soy yo.

Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que sentirme incomodo.

-"Anda, come pelusita"- Me anima Matt.

Empiezo por el helado. Es realmente delicioso, además de tener un color realmente hermoso, amarillo.

-"¿Y tu quien eres cosa?"-Mello toma uno de mis panques, y por mí esta bien. Ya no tengo hambre...es mas, tengo nauseas.

-"Near"- Mi voz es apenas audible y estoy consiente de eso.

-"No te pregunte tu nombre…Te pregunte, quien eres"

No se que contestar.

-"Oye, ¿ya te asignaron tu aula?"- Valla que el ojiverde es oportuno.

-"Aun no"

-"Entonces te acompaño a control escolar. Mello, te veo en el salón"

Mello se quedo con la boca abierta. Yo también.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos caminando hacia control escolar. Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta la alarma que indicaba el fin del desayuno sonó.

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir a clases. Te busco mas tarde, suerte pelusita"- Me revolvió un poco el cabello y se fue.

Por primera vez me quede completamente solo. Trago saliva y toco la puerta.

-"Adelante"

Abro la puerta y entro lentamente, para ser sincero un poco asustado. Detrás de un gran escritorio se encuentra una señorita. Una placa delante de ella indica que su nombre es Linda.

-"Eres el niño nuevo ¿verdad?, Se te dio el apodo de Near si no me equivoco. Mira, te hare una prueba de coeficiente intelectual y de acuerdo a tu resultado te asignare un aula, ¿vale?"

Habla demasiado rápido…

Termine la prueba en 29 minutos. Linda parecía sorprendida, me asigno el aula 22, 3°D.  
Platicamos un largo rato, o más bien ella platico. Me explico como funciona el orfanato, me mostro las instalaciones, y me dio un par de consejos. A mitad del paseo nos detuvimos a comer un refrigerio. Linda también me mostro los lugares "restringidos" de Wammy's House, al parecer le agrado y ella a mi. Para cuando terminamos ya estaba anocheciendo.

Me dirigí enseguida a mi habitación, tanto caminar me dejo exhausto. Entre a mi habitación, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver algo, empecé a buscar con la mano el apagador en la oscuridad. Lo encontré y al prender la luz algo se hizo visible.

-"_Hi, my little buddy_"- El pelirrojo recostado en mi cama, que ahora era mas grande, para ser mas exactos el doble, junto las camas.

-"Hola, Matt"

-"Te tardaron mucho… Esa Linda habla mucho ¿verdad?"

-"Si, un poco. Creo"- Rio discretamente.

-"Y… ¿en que aula te toco?"

- "En el aula 22"- Respondo después de revisar un pequeño papel que se supone debo de entregarle al maestro, el próximo lunes cuando entre a clases.

-"Wow, pelusita. ¡Estas en el mismo salón que yo y Mello!"

Todo iba bien hasta que dijo Mello…-"Si"

-"No te preocupes por Mello, Pelusita. Ya veras que te vas a divertir muchos con nosotros"

No contesto, solamente sonrió, no estoy seguro de que todo valla a ir también como Matt intenta pintármelo.

-"¿Estas muy cansado?...O… ¿Jugamos un rato?"

-"Mmm...Jugamos un rato"

Ese rato se volvieron 3 horas. Ni siquiera fuimos a cenar. Cuando dieron las 11 los dos ya estábamos rendidos. Matt se retiro a su cuarto, dejando otra vez su PSP en mi cuarto.

Antes de acostarme saque mi maleta otra vez. Tome la crayola amarilla y empecé a colorear. No dibuje nada, ninguna forma, ningún objeto, solo coloree la hoja, para cuando termine estaba totalmente amarilla.

Esa noche soñé en amarillo.

* * *

**Pff... Termine! Tarde siglos, pero termine ^w^'! Graciias por los comentarios, todo son muy lindos y realmente los agradescos :)  
Ah por cierto..Yamiko, si habra un Matt x Near antes del Mello x Near...Solo por ti eeh ;3?**

**Prometo por mi shinigami que actualizare en 5 dias!**

**Por favor comenten o matare a mi perrita Emily... O.O'... Ok, no hare eso, pero si me pondre muy triste U.U'.**

**Kumiko~.**


	3. Azul

-"Pe-lu-si-ta"

"PLOOF" Aunque al igual que el día anterior mi cabeza intenta colisionar con la base de la cama algo la detiene esta vez, la mano de Matt impidiendo que me cause otro chipote.

-"Buenos días Matt"- Salgo de mi escondite con su ayuda. Me siento en la cama y tallo mis ojos, sonriendo. Es muy lindo que te despierten así, tan dulcemente.

-"Vengo por ti. Cámbiate y vámonos, pelusita"

-"No…Mejor vámonos"

-"¿Por qué no? Desde que llegaste aquí no te haz cambiado…pensándolo bien, ni siquiera te haz bañado…"

-"Es que no tengo mas ropa…"

Sentí como mi cara pasaba de su color natural al rosa, al rojo, al purpura y un blanco muerto.

-"Oh, ya veo… Ven conmigo"- El pelirrojo me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Corrimos durante unos segundos, llegamos al inicio del pasillo, dimos vuelta a la derecha y recorrimos un largo trecho lleno de habitaciones. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, para ser mas exactos la ultima. Una placa indicaba el nombre de sus habitantes: _Matt & Mello_.

Matt abrió la puerta girando el picaporte dorado. Entro tranquilamente, yo en cambio me quede en la puerta mirando con recelo el interior de la habitación, temía que el rubio se encontrara ahí.

-"Entra con confianza, pelusita. Mello no esta aquí."

Sus palabras me quitaron un peso de encima. Entre una vez mas tranquilo. El ojiverde estaba sentado en el suelo, revoloteando en su armario. Encontró lo que estaba buscando y se levanto con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-"Toma"- Dijo mientras me daba unas prendas blancas.

-"Se que te van a quedar enormes, pero por el momento te servirán"

-"Muchas gracias, Matt"- Lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, Matt…Se sonrojo.

-"D-de-d-de nada"- Su voz salió entrecortadamente, de manera apenas audible. Una vez que recobro la compostura continuo hablando-"Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a las duchas?"

-"Claro"

Salimos de la habitación y empezamos a caminar.

-"Te voy a dar unos consejos... ¿vale?"-Asentí.

-"Primero que nada, no vengas solo a las duchas, podría ser… peligroso"

-"¿Peligroso?"

-"Si, mira… Hay gente aquí que no es precisamente _amable_"

-"Oh, entiendo…"

-"Y en segundo lugar… Mira… mejor simplemente no vengas nunca sin mi…¿Entendido?

-"Si"- Matt se preocupa por mi, y eso me agrada.

Llegamos. Era un típico baño de escuela, las paredes, suelos y todo lo que había a la vista estaba cubierto por un feo azulejo color gris, también había un par de pequeñas bancas de madera, y pegados a las paredes dos hileras de casilleros que al parecer habían sido saqueado hace ya mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las duchas eran abiertas, es decir, no tenían ninguna separación entre ellas, por ende…nada de privacidad.

-"¿No hay alguna regadera… cerrada?"- Aunque no hay nadie en los baños, no me quiero arriesgar. No quiero que nadie me vea, nadie, ni siquiera Matt.

-"Si, no te preocupes pelusita. Sabia que dirías eso…"- Me sonrió.

Las duchas cerradas resultaron ser 2 pequeñas casetas de 1 metro por 1 metro, con puertas sin seguro.

-"Entra y no te preocupes…Yo te cuido la puerta"-Por ultimo Matt me entrego algunos objetos: un jabón, una botella de champú, y una toalla.

Entre al pequeño hueco, y cerré la puerta, Matt se recargo en ella, evitando que se abriera… o alguien lo hiciera.

Todo esta muy oscuro, pero lo suficientemente iluminado como para que alcance a ver todo a mi alrededor. Hay grafitis en la puerta y en 2 de las paredes, en la 3 pared hay un espejo, un espejo de cuerpo completo por si el simple hecho de que este ahí no fuera lo suficientemente perturbarte.

No quiero estar ahí por mucho tiempo así que me empiezo a desvestir, no sin antes darme un vistazo en el espejo. No es que sea vanidoso, pero no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. Traigo puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul claro que esta visiblemente sucio, un sweater color gris, igualmente sucio.

Una vez desnudo abro la llave, el agua esta fría. Rápidamente me lavo el cabello, después tomo el jabón y empiezo a tallarme, lo hago rápido, trato de ni si quiera verme, cierro los ojos…

-"ahh…" un gemido de dolor escapa de mi boca al tallarme demasiado fuerte sobre un moretón en mi estomago.

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Si…"

El dolor hace que abra los ojos e inevitablemente me vea en el espejo. Mi cuerpo esta totalmente cubierto de moretones, unos son de color azul claro, otros son verdes… se que todos terminaran negros, pero claro, eso sucederá en algunos días…

Empiezo a secarme y a vestirme. Me pongo la ropa que me dio Matt, es un pantalón y camisa blancos.

Toco a la puerta para poder salir.

-"¿Ya estas listo?"

-"Si"

-"Wow, ¡valla que el agua te ha cambiado pelusita!, debo admitir que te ves bastante mono con esa ropa enorme…"

-"Gracias… Ahora podemos ir a donde querías llevarme"

-"Siento decirte que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ya es hora de desayunar. Pero no te preocupes, ya iremos otro día"

Cuando terminamos de desayunar (por cierto Mello no estaba ahí…), fuimos Control Escolar, y hablamos con Linda (o mas bien Matt hablo), acerca de mi falta de ropa. Linda me explico que cuando un nuevo alumno se integra al orfanato se le da cierta cantidad de dinero dependiendo de su potencial y cada mes se le da otra cantidad para sus gastos, así que comprarme ropa no seria problema. Hasta se ofreció a acompañarme esa misma tarde a las tiendas de la ciudad. Acepte su oferta, lamentablemente Matt no nos pudo acompañar.

Pase el resto del día de compras con Linda, cuando terminamos de surtirnos de ropa, como aun me quedaba dinero fuimos a la tienda de juguetes y compre todos aquellos que me gustaron. Terminamos cargando más bolsas de las que podía contar.

Al regresar al orfanato ya era de noche, la mayoría de los niños estaban dormidos. Linda me ayudo a acomodar mi ropa en el armario me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

Estaba agotado, pero no podía dormir sin antes dibujar. Tome de la maleta la caja de crayolas y el cuaderno. Pase mis ojos por cada una de las crayolas y seleccione la que mas me agrado en el momento, la crayola azul cielo… empecé a trazar círculos en la hoja. Cuando me di cuenta la hoja ya era totalmente azul.

Hoy fue un día azul.

* * *

**Hola estrellitas del cielo! La tierra dice: Hola! :D  
HaHaHaHaHa... Ok, solo ignoren lo anterior...**

**Etto... pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y para los que se preguntan; ¿Donde mierdas esta Mello?, No se preocupen mas! Dentro de poco hara su dramatica aparicion ;D!  
**

**SE AGRADECEN TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS AUNQE SOLO DIGAN: Hola  
Dame señales de que esperas el siguiente cap, ya sea con un comentario, con una alerta o agregando esta historia a tus favoritas...**

**Kumiko~.**


	4. Morado

Llevo ya un buen rato dando vueltas sin poder volver a dormir, debe ser muy temprano, el sol no sale todavía.

Aun tengo sueño, pero al parecer no lo suficiente, lo más que logro es caer en un estado de duermevela.

Después de minutos interminables, termino por abandonar mis intentos por conciliar el sueño, y salgo de mi ya bien conocida "cueva", me estiro un poco y me acerco a la ventana.

Apenas y se puede ver algo debido a la niebla, el gran reloj de la torre marca las 7:30, aun falta mucho para que sea hora de levantarse, más aun considerando que hoy es domingo.

Mi mente divaga por algún tiempo en la niebla, cuando vuelvo en mi mismo decido hacer algo productivo, y empiezo a acomodar algunas cosas que quedaron en las bolsas. La mayoría de esas cosas eran juguetes.

Un robot azul, un conejo de peluche blanco, 1 caja de dados, 1 maso de cartas, 3 rompecabezas, entre muchos otros. Termine de acomodarlos justo cuando las campanadas del reloj anunciaron las 9:30 am, me entretuve demasiado, ¿pero como no hacerlo?

De pronto la puerta se abrió, toda preocupación se esfumo cuando vi quien era el intruso, ningún otro que Matt.

-"Hola pelusita, ¿y a que le debo el milagro de encontrarte despierto?"

-"Mira"- Digo en respuesta, mostrándole el robot azul.

-"Es genial, ¿Lo compraste ayer con Linda, no?"

-"Si, también aquellos"- Apunto al escritorio que esta lleno de juguetes.

-"Wow compraste muchas cosas, ¿también compraste ropa verdad?"- Por unos segundos, la cara de Matt se puso seria, temiendo que hubiera gastado todo mi dinero en juguetes…

-"Claro, ya esta en el armario"- respondí con tono alegre, después de una pausa dramática.

-"Bueno, entonces creo que todo esta en orden… ¿Quieres ir a desayunar algo?"

-"Si, vamos"

Salimos de la habitación, platicamos acerca de mis compras con Linda, y del juego nuevo que Matt había estado intentando descargar por internet.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo mas cercano al comedor, alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino, Mello. Y para no variar estaba de malas…

-"¿Sabes cuanto rato llevo esperándote idiota?"

-"No, Mello ¿Cuánto tiempo?... JaJaJaJa, cálmate, ya estamos aquí"- Jugueteo un poco el pelirrojo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro al rubio, en un intento vano de calamar su humor.

-"Me vale un coño, vámonos de una vez"

-"Uhh…Respecto a eso, Mello. Creo que en esta ocasión, no iré a misa…"

El rubio se detuvo en seco. Al voltear en nuestra dirección, sus ojos me dieron la impresión de estar en llamas.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- Vocifero el rubio, al tiempo en el que tomaba a Matt de la playera y lo estampaba en el muro más cercano.

-"Detente por favor"- Dije sin pensarlo… y al pensarlo un poco, llegué a la conclusión de que había sido una mala idea…

-"¿Me hablas a mi, mierda con patas?"- Ahora era yo el que estaba pegado contra el muro, a un medio metro del suelo.

-"Mello, ya esta ¿vale?, deja a la pelusita en paz…" –Justo cuando el puño de Mello estaba por impactar en mi cara, se escucho el ruido de las campanas, la misa estaba por empezar, el chico se detuvo en seco. Me salve del golpe…pero no pude evitar caer al suelo.

-"Jodete Matt"- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio, antes de salir disparado por el pasillo.

Como un acto reflejo seguí a Mello con la mirada, es increíble como las cosas pueden salirse de control en un instante, y en otro simplemente desaparecer.

-"¿Estas bien, Pelusita?, ¿Te duele algo?"- La voz de Matt me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, ahora estaba arrodillado a mi lado.

-"E-estoy bien"

-"Estas temblando…"

-"En seri-i-io estoy bien, Matt"-Dije intentando levantarme. Antes de poder lograrlo, caí otra vez.

-"Déjame ayudarte"

-"N-no m-me toque-ss"- Todo a mi al rededor estaba un poco borroso, un poco movido…

-"Yo…en serio lo siento"

-"Esta todo bi-i-en Matt"

Intento levantarme nuevamente, esta vez apoyado de la pared. Me tambaleo un poco, pero no caigo.

-"Por favor, déjame ayudarte"

-"No me toques Matt, por favor"-Repito una vez más, ahora con la voz mas clara y un poco mas calmado. –"En serio, ya estoy bien… Pero, ya no tengo hambre"- Intento sonreírle de la manera mas natural posible.

-"Je,Je,Je… Yo tampoco"

Después de un silencio algo incomodo, terminamos yendo a jugar videojuegos, eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando nuestros ojos empezaron a quejarse de tal abuso… Ahora que lo pienso se nos paso la hora de la comida.

-"Oye, pelusita…"

-"¿Si, Matt?"

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín un rato?"

-"mmm, no me parece buena idea Matt"- En realidad me parecía una PESIMA idea, digamos que el sol, la tierra y yo… simplemente no congeniamos.

-"¿Por qué no? Se pone muy divertida la cosa, pelusita"

-"Prefiero ir a la biblioteca un rato, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos allí para la cena?"

**-"**¿Estas seguro de que no quieres venir?"- Pregunto por quinta vez Matt antes de separarnos en uno de los corredores.

-"Si, Matt. Estoy seguro"

-"Esta bien, ¡nos vemos al rato!"

El ojiverde desapareció en cuestión de segundos por el largo corredor. Al asegurarme que no volvería o algo parecido, empecé mi camino hacia la biblioteca.

Aunque era la primera vez que andaba solo por el orfanato, no me sentía solo, ni desubicado, los recorridos de Linda y Matt fueron más que suficientes como para grabar el edificio en mi memoria.

Al ver la gran puerta de roble tallado, supe que había llegado, entre con precaución, intentando no molestar a nadie, para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba totalmente vacío…

Me acerque a uno de los grandes estantes, "_Física", _se leía en un letrero de madera que estaba sobre el libero. Inclinándome tome el primer libro del estante (o el ultimo dependiendo de como lo veas), y me senté en el suelo.

"_¿Qué es la física?..."_

Empecé a leer dejándome absorber por el mar de letras.

-"Pelusita, Pelusita…"- Apenas y note que Matt me llamaba, hasta que puso su mano en mi hombro.

-"¿Qué paso?"

-"Ya es hora de cenar"

Mirando a mí alrededor note que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. El tiempo se me había pasado volando.

-"¿Qué estas leyendo?" – Pregunto el ojiverde quitándome el libro de las manos. -"Física, wow….¿no te parece algo aburrido?"

-"Hay, Matt… Vámonos a cenar"

-"¿No quieres terminar de leer?"

-"Ah, si . ¿Me lo puedo llevar a mi cuarto?"

-"mmm, ¡si!"- Si Matt no me guiña el ojo, no me hubiera enterado de que era una mentira.

Salimos de la biblioteca con el libro prestado (cabe recalcar que lo pienso devolver) y lo dejamos en mi habitación. Después de eso, fuimos directo a la cocina (sin pasar al comedor…Esto para evitar "encuentros incomodos")

Como siempre Fanny la cocinera, fue muy amable con nosotros y no se negó a darnos de cenar ahí, en la cocina, (aunque este prohibido). Nos sirvió una especie de pastelillo de chocolate, y un baso de leche.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos quedamos platicando con ella un rato y después de agradecer la comida, nos fuimos directamente a nuestros respectivos cuartos, hoy había sido un día largo.

Intentente dibujar, pero estaba demasiado cansado, solo dibuje un circulo, y me fui a dormir.

Ese día soñé Física….Física en morado.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo 22/02/11**


	5. Primer dia, otra vez

_Calor latente… Q=MCe(t0-tf)….Sublimación…. Evaporación… Calor especifico… Todo en un color morado…._

Mi sueño se desvaneció al escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-"Pelusita… ¿puedo pasar?... ¿Estas despierto?"

-"…"- Sabía que tenia que contestar algo, pero las ideas no me llegaban a la cabeza. Lo único que podía percibir era el peso de mis parpados.

-"Pelusita"- escuche ahora mas cerca, dentro de la habitación -"Despiértate…"- empezó a sacudirme suavemente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Dije, armando una oración coherente, pero sin aun poder abrir lo ojos.

-"Ya es lunes. Tienes que levantarte"

-"¿Y es…."- No termine la frase. En ese momento mi cerebro empezó a procesar la información: _lunes, lunes, lunes, lunes, lunes… hoy es lunes…_

-"JaJaJaJa, ¡Que cara! … ¿No quieres ir a clases?"-

No quería mentir, así que solo sonreí. Sinceramente NO quería ir…

-"Anda pelusita, anímate. No estará tan mal"-

_"…"- _No estar tan mal _… Algo me decía que eso no era cierto del todo.

-"JaJaJaJa, Anda ya pelusita que se nos hace tarde… Vístete, te espero afuera"

Sin querer hacerme mucho del rogar, me levanto. Mas que nada, por que no quería que Matt llegara tarde por mi culpa.

Me acerco al armario, y saco un par de prendas. Un pantalón y camisa blancos. Iguales a los que me dio Matt. Y cuando digo iguales, me refiero al mismo estilo y talla, no me importo lo grandes que me venían.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo de la habitación. Matt esta sentado en el suelo, se levanta al verme y nos dirigimos al comedor. Para ser más específicos la cocina.

Al ver la gran sonrisa de Fanny se me olvido lo que me preocupaba, y desayunamos entre risas y bromas.

De pronto, sonó la campana, era hora de irnos.

La sonrisa que tenia en el rostro se deshizo al instante, sentí que todo lo que había desayunado quería volver al exterior…. hasta sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, aunque estoy seguro que eso ultimo era meramente imaginario.

"_Bom, Bom, Bom"_, podía escuchar como mi corazón golpeaba contra mis costillas.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, miles de ideas cruzaron mi mente; "Tal vez sea un poco exagerado de mi parte", "No es que _ellos_ me odien, o algo parecido" ,"Seguramente todo saldrá bien".

Los últimos metros que me separaban de la puerta los recorrí lo mas lento posible, tratando de volver los metros, kilómetros.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos al salón, las voces y risas de mis compañeros eran más altas y claras. Al parecer éramos de los últimos afuera.

Llego lo inevitable.

Antes de entrar, me detuve en el marco de la puerta, a respirar hondo… "_Todo va a salir bien, estoy exagerando_"- Me dije mentalmente.

Lentamente entre al salón, con Matt a mis espaldas, y su mano en mi hombro… Un silencio sepulcral se formo. Todos voltearon a verme, unos con curiosidad, otros con morbo.

-"Por aquí, pelusita" – Dijo Matt guiándome hacia un par de asientos al final del salón. Yo solo lo seguí. Nos sentamos, y el silencio fue cambiado, por susurros.

-"No te preocupes, son siempre así con los nuevos"

-"¿Tardara mucho el maestro?"- Pregunte con nerviosismo, ¿Dónde están los maestros cuando se les necesita?

-"mmm, a esta hora toca Miguel, así que si, probablemente tarde un poco"

Un gran alboroto se formo de la nada… o eso creí hasta que vi a la persona que entraba.

"¡Mello!, ¡Mello!, ¡Mello!"- Todos parecían feliz de verlo, y se acercaban a el, saludándolo.

Dejando atrás a la pequeña multitud que lo rodeaba, se acerco a nosotros.

-"Hola, Matt. Hasta que te dejas ver la cara…"

-"Hola Mello, ¿Cómo estas?"

De la boca del rubio salió algo parecido a una carcajada, algo como un carraspeo. Desviando su atención del pelirrojo, volvió su atención a mí.

-"¿Y tu que haces aquí cosa?"

-"y-yo vine a estudiar"

-"Pues te equivocaste de salón… I-D-I-O-TA"- Para este momento su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Una gota de sudor frio me recorría la espalda.

-"Buenos Días muchachos, por favor tomen asiento"

"poc" Sus dedos golpearon suavemente mi frente. Se fue a sentar cuatro asientos delante de mí.

-"mmm, ¿Qué tenemos hoy?...déjenme ver…mmm, valla, tenemos un niño nuevo… ¿Dónde esta?"

-"Aquí"- Dije levantándome.

-"mmm, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, eres muy chico para estar en este grupo"- Al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que tenia razón, todos los chicos y chicas tenían al menos 15 años.

-"¡Preste atención, niño! ¿Cuántos sacaste en tu prueba de diagnostico?"

-"187 puntos…"

"¿tanto?", "seguro esta mintiendo", "¿Crees que el podría ganarle a Mello?, Claro que no"- La sala estallo nuevamente en susurros. El único que no parecía sorprendido era Matt.

-"¿Esta seguro de eso jovencito?"- Pregunto el maestro, mientras revisaba unas listas.

El grupo se quedo en silencio, esperando con expectación la respuesta.

-"Si, en efecto… esa es la puntuación… Te puedes sentar"

Me senté, aspirando profundo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin respirar?

Alce el rostro al sentir una mirada sobre mi, me encontré con los ojos de Mello… llenos de ¿enojo?, no. "Furia" seria un término más exacto. Los segundo que sostuvimos la mirada me parecieron eternos, la voz del maestro fue lo que rompió nuestro pequeño encuentro.

-"Ahora empecemos la clase, señores"

A estas alturas yo estaba temblando, y más pálido que de costumbre, y eso que la clase apenas empezaba…

* * *

**O / / / O ... Etto... Yo ... Lo siento! Se muy bien que prometi actualizar hace, bueno, mucho. Pero simplemente estaba seca (cosa que tal vez se note en este captilo). ****Pero no se preocupen, hago el muy serio compromiso de actualizar 1 vez por semana apartir de hoy, y se los demostrare con hechos, no se quedara en palabras :3 ...**

**Ademas, PROMETO hacer todo lo posible para que el proximo capitulo sea MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, mas interesante que este ;D!**

**Comentarios? Golpes? Favoritos? Insultos...? TODO SE AGRADECE :D!  
Todo... en serio ._.**

**Ninguno?**

**P.D.**

**Muchas graciaas a TODS aquiellos que me amenazaron para que actualizara! En serio funciono.**


	6. AVISO

Hola, a todos.

Después de casi un año de abandono he decidio volver a FF. Tengo más de 50 fics archivados, y creo que merecen ver la luz. Ahora que volví, me encontre con muchos lindos mensajes de su parte, unos viejos y otros no tanto, y en serio se los agradezco.

Ahora, llendo al grano. Este fic, es (en mi opinión), uno de los mejores que he escrito, y me encantaría retormarlo, la pregunta es "¿Aun les interesa?"

Si la respuesta es "si" , nos veremos con un capitulo a la semana a partir del día 2 de agosto, y si no es así... fue un gusto escribir estos pocos capitulos para ustedes.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Atentamente: _Kumiko Junko._

**NOTA 09/08/12:**_  
_

**Pff... no se que decir, ni como agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han mostrado. Definitivamente este proyecto sigue adelante, aunque para mi desgracia estoy sumamente oxidado y me esta costando un poco tomar el ritmo, pero espero tenerles nuevo capitulo pronto~.**


End file.
